Modern Day Superwoman
by Dazzle-Me-Dead
Summary: Bella Swan has been named the modern day superwoman because shes a doctor, singer, actor.Thing is; nobody knows where she's from. Edward hates Bella and thinks shes stuck up and full of herself. What happens when Edward Finds out about her upbringing?
1. Oprah

So.. This is a new story.. hope you like it.

Characters belong to but the plotline is mine.

**BPOV.**

**Monday,November 15th, 2010.**

"For the first time on the Oprah show for the first time, I'd like you all to give it up for Bella Swan!"

That was my Que. I had butterflies in my stomach and i felt like i was going to puke but i was ecstatic. I was going to meet Oprah for the first time, and i was going to prove to the people that beat me in the orphanage that i grew up in; that i was better than them and that I'm okay and that they didn't ruin my life like they tried so hard to do. I had come a long way from that scared little girl and i had escaped my demons and now i was absolutely bathing in happiness. The time of happiness that shines light into every part of your world and just makes it positively glow.

I walked out onto the stage and what had been just clapping before, turned into a deafening roar of cheering and clapping. I could feel a huge smile spreading across my face at the reaction the crowd was having. You could practically feel energy coming off of them and it just made me even more happy. I finally reached Oprah and shook hands with her and took a seat in the super comfy chair. I smoothed my hands of the armrests, feeling the soft leather rub against the palms of my hands. The crowd took a few minutes to settle down, but they eventually did.

"So, tell us, Bella... How did you get to be what America has dubbed "The modern Day Superwoman?" Oprah asked. It was quite funny really, that nickname. I didn't think of myself as any type of hero at all, more like one of those characters that was always on the outside of some story and had little influence at all. At least, thats what i had though growing up so i decided that that was what i was going to do with my life, influence people. In a good way, of course.

"Not much to tell, really. I studied really hard when i was young and finished high school at 12 and a half. Then i went to Dartmouth on a scholarship and got my Medical Degree. Got that by the time i was 16 and went to John Hopkins Hospital for my Internship. I finished that in 2 years instead of 3 with some great help and then my year in specialty, which was pediatric and i was done. By then i was almost 20 and i found that i really loved singing, so i made a demo with a song I'd wrote and sung myself and sent it in. I got a reply about three weeks later and I'd signed a one year contract by that afternoon. I released my first album a couple of months later and my signing career shot off with a hit. After a while i was doing tours and Modeling as well and then i eventually got approached by a director and he asked me if i wanted to be in a movie. My first movie was a hit and i guess I've been mixing it all together since. "

"Wow. Your only 27 and you've already got your PHD in Pediatrics, done 8 Movies and released 6 Albums, all of which have gone double platinum as well as modeling and even helping produce some of your records. No wonder they named you superwoman. How do you do it? Or better yet, Why?" She asked.

"I've often wondered how i do it myself." Everyone laughed. "But my Publicist helps a lot and so do all my other staff. But why do i do it? I do it because i want someone to hear my song on the radio and think 'Maybe she's gone through this two' and help them through it or someone to watch my movie and thing 'Wow. I want to be just like her' and then strive to be the best they can be. I do it because i want to influence people to be better. I want to have an impact on the world. In 50 years from now, i want someone to look at my name in history and know that i had a lot of power and i choose to help people with it." I said. I realized i'd had a bit of a speech, but that really was the answer. I didn't want to be one of those celebrities that you saw on magazines snorting coke or abusing themselves or anyone else.

"Woah. I hear your opening up a Hospital with one of America best surgeon's, Carlisle Cullen?" Like always when someone reminded me what Carlisle and i were doing, Butterflies flew around in my stomach and i grinned happily. To think we were going to make such a massive impact just made me giddy. What we were doing was phenomenal and i could barely believe I'd found someone with enough money and a good moral character to be able to pull this off.

"Yes! Oh, I'm so excited. We just finished all the construction and getting all the supplies set up and everything. We just have to hire the staff and then we can open!" I exclaimed.

"Do you know when that will be?"

"We're hoping within the next month." We were already compiling a list of doctors we wanted. We were actually hoping to open in a fortnight but decided we'd tell the press a month just in case.

"Well thats great. It looks like we only have a few minutes of the show left. Would you sing us a song?" She asked.

"Sure. But could i just do something a bit unorthodox first, please?" I asked. I knew what i was about to do was really odd, but my publicist said i needed someone to handle my wardrobe and dress me and i just though that this would be the easiest way to do it. I really didn't want to have to interview everyone, that would take days.

"Go ahead." She said, she was looking a bit confusing but oh well.

"Okay! Everyone in the audience that is a girl, is aged between 25 and 35 and doesn't have a job, please stand up." I asked. Probably 20 girls stood up. Some were well dressed, some obviously had no style at all but on girl in particular caught my eye. She was short, probably 5"1, 5"2 with short, spiky black hair. Even from where i was i could see she was wearing designer jeans and Jimmy Choo shoes and i think a Chanel purple silk shirt. She was purpect.

"You. The Pixie with black hair. What's your name?" I asked.

"Alice." Even her voice sounded like Bells.

"Do you want to be my Wardrobe designer?" I asked. Man, i really hope she says yes.

"REALLY! OMG THATS SO COOL! YES!" Wow, for such a small person she had a loud voice.

"Sweet. You can come down here while i perform so i don't loose you, kay'?" She can running down the stairs and almost tackled me and i could barely breathe, but i managed to laugh like everyone else. I took her hand and we walked over to the stage where the band had set up. They started on the guitar so i took my que and walked over to the microphone and started singing one of my favourite songs.

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**

****

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Alice and i Starting walking around the stage, doing dramatic head and hand movement. I loved this song, it always encited my rage and passion so it was easy to sing it so full of emotion.

****

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

We stopped Dancing around. I couldn't help but laugh at the crowd going wild. I bowed and walked over to shake hands with Oprah again and hug her to say goodbye. The show was over and i wanted to go home and relax before Carlisle and Esme, his wife, came over. We were hoping to finish the list of Doctors we want tonight and start ringing them tomorrow.

We made our way through backstage, which was louder than your think so we couldn't exactly talk without yelling and out through the back door. As soon we opened the door the paparazzi started snapping away and my security team ran up to us to try make our way through to my limo. Once we did we pretty much dived in.

"Uh, wow." Alice said. I looked over at her and she had an expression of mixed joy and shock. I laughed, I'd had that same expression multiple times.

"Yeah." I looked up front to see my driver looking curiously at Alice, he knew i hardly had anyone with me. "Geroge, this is Alice, my new wardrobe designer. Alice, this is George, my driver."

"Hello Ma'am." George said politely and started pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey." I looked over at Alice again and noticing that she obviously hadn't really got out of her shock yet, decided we'd just listen to music on the short drive.

"Can you turn the music up please George?" I asked. "We'll talk business when we get to my house." I said to Alice.

The drive didn't take long, just 10-15 minutes. I went through my personalized hiptop, sorting out where I'd have to be and such for the following week. I had a shoot with Vogue for the January Issue on Wednesday.I think i was supposed to be modeling various swimsuits and accessories. I had a Victoria's Secret shoot on Thursday and i needed to record my new single on Friday. But i was going to do the recording myself in my studio this time, i usually got it done a lot more quickly when i just did the work myself. It was going to be a long week.

We turned into the driveway and George pushed the button to open to gates which swung open almost soundlessly. Alice gaped at what i knew was what most people considered a mansion. I had the main house, which is where i lived mostly and then i had the east wing, which is where all my staff and their families lived. I liked to employ people that NEEDED the work and i found that i liked knowing i wasn't the only person on the property so i proved a place for them to live and food to eat and then gave them a salary on top of that. Then there was the west wing which was the recreational centre. It had an olympic pool with water slides and such attached to it for the kids, a tennis court and pool table, a gym and a bar (which was off to the side and behind a locked door so the kids couldn't get into it.) I'd also had an outside pool installed in the back yard as well as a decent sized playground and a small skating rink.

We got out of the car and Alice followed me up the main porch stairs and into the foyer. I went to the kitchen, got some cookies and cream ice-cream out of the freezer, got a spoon, made my way into the lounge room, kicked my heels off and plopped myself on the couch upside down with my legs hanging off the back. I opened my ice-cream and shoveled a spoonful into my mouth a practically moaned. Alice stared at my in wonder like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"What?" I asked around a mouthful of cookies and cream. "Celebrities are allow to eat ice-cream too! Plus, this is how i do business. Have a seat."

**A/N**

**So thats chapter 1. Just wanted to get a feel for it so tell me what you think so i know weather to continue or not.**

**:/**


	2. Nightmare

Characters belong to S Meyers but the plotline is mine.

**BPOV.**

**Monday,November 15th, 2010.**

"First things first, where do you live?" I asked.

"I only just moved here, from Philadelphia, so I'm still looking for an apartment. I hope that's not a problem." She looked like she was expecting me to scold her. Odd.

"No. That perfect. You'll move in here. You can live in this house.. i think the west wing is full. Most of my staff live here on the premises so don't freak out if you see heaps of kids or anything. Oh and me and the kids have sleepovers on most saturday's so if you hate kids or noise, you might want to be out on those nights. Uhm... Salary... I'll pay you $100, 000.000 P/A but if that's not enough, let me know. Those keys over there" I pointed over to the wall where a case of keys for all my cars were. "The yellow ones, that can be your car. Even if you stop working for me, it's all yours. I haven't really driven the porsche in a long time, anyway."

"PORSCHE?" She screamed.

"Yes. Porsche. It's a Canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I kind of get the feeling your a speed demon so it should fit nice but i can get it repainted if you want a different colour." I was still wondering why i got yellow in the first place. I guess it just suited my mood at the time.

"No. Yellow is perfect, it's my favourite colour. Oh my gosh, this is SO AWESOME. i must be dreaming or something, this just doesn't happen." The shock seemed to be wearing off. Finally.

"Anyway. I have a phone for you... i had some people make it especially for me so it's one of a kind. Its unhackable, untraceable and there's pretty much nothing you can't do on it. My number is on speed dial one and its already programmed in... by the way it won't show my number.. so even if someone got your phone off you, they wouldn't be able to see my number. It's a security thing. Sorry. Well, that's pretty much it. You can wander around the house and do whatever you like.. Carlisle and his wife are coming over and they should be here any minute." Just then the doorbell rung. Alice walked off while i went and answered the door.

Carlisle and Esme were absolutely stunning people, always impeccable dressed. They're one of those couple that you think are perfect, never have an argument etc but i'd seen them bicker and i'd gotten shitfaced with Esme once... it was one of the best nights of my life. They were 44 years old now, but still look only 35. They had two sons, Edward and Emmett, but i'd never met either of them. Emmett was a mechanic, owns a garage with his wife Rosalie, and Edward was a doctor.. a general surgeon like his father. They weren't biologically related.. having adopted both Emmett and Edward, but they worked as a family better than most.

"ESME!" I practically wrapped myself around her when i hugged her. It was sort of tradition, she's wanted a daughter before she'd found out she was infertile but she fell in love with Edward and Emmett when she saw them and never thought of adopting more kids afterwards. She said they were enough trouble as it is and she didn't need any more. We'd hit it off when we first met, about three years ago now at a kids cancer charity ball, and Carlisle and Esme have practically been like my parents. They were two of the 4 people that knew how i grew up... they didn't find out until they'd invited 'me and my parents' to christmas and i told them that i didn't have any.. and that i liked to spend Christmas alone because thats when they'd died.

"I have a new wardrobe designer. You should go meet her, Carlisle, while Esme and i catch up. She should be somewhere near the lounge." I said. Carlisle walked off, a look of curiosity on his face. Esme and I walked into the Kitchen and started talking about how i weekends were, eating the cookies and cream ice cream at the same time, like usual. It was a ritual of ours to eat C&C when she came over to chat. We were lucky we had good metabolisms otherwise we'd be obese by now.

Carlisle and Alice walked in about 15 minutes later, laughing. Alice looked over at my and smiled, a strange look of awe in her eyes. That confused me but i put it aside, leaving Esme and Alice in the kitchen with the ice cream while Carlisle and i walked into my office.

"Okay. So we have all the minor staff, the admin staff, the interns, the minor doctors, the cleaning staff etc. Now we just have to write down who we want for the big doctors and see who we can get." I looked down and the massive notebook full of name with either a tick or a cross next to them. The ticks for those we'd already hired and put on staff and the crosses for the staff who either said no or weren't available yet. The notebook was already almost full, having over 2, 000 names in there. We didn't want to hire staff from any other company so we had to find people for EVERYTHING, cooks for the lunch room, security, cleanup crew, accountants etc. Even Esme, being a doctors wife, wouldn't be able to make sense of half the people we hired and what their job was.

"Thank god. I want to get those hospital open! We're almost finished Carlisle. EEE!" I squeaked. I know, annoying sound but GOD! I was just so excited. This was my life long dream.

"You first. Who do you want in your Pediatrics team?" Carlisle asked. I'd been thinking about it for weeks and finally had the names for my 7 doctor team together.

"As my 2nd, i was Angela Weber. For the other 5 i want; Carmen Denali, Charlotte Smith, Siobhan Versalles, Stefan Crawford and Riley Jones. I've already called Angela, Carmen and Riley. They all said yes so i just need to contact Charlotte, Siobhan and Stefan. " I scribbled there names down of a separate page and put ticks to the ones i'd already hired. "You? I think we need 10 Majoy doctors for the General Surgeons team as well as the others we've already got."

"I Agree. Like you I've already contacted some old friends. As my 2nd i've got Steven Gerandy. I've also hired Alistar Saintclair, Eleazar Facinelli, Ephraim Blare, Tyler and Austin Macintre. I want Brady and Bree Trager, but i still need to call them. And Edward has agreed to work with us, too."

"Wow. Thats great. And The deadly duo... Great choice. "

We talked a bit more about small specifics and tied up a few loose ends before Esme and Carlisle left. They needed to get home for their weekly family dinner. It was still really weird thinking that i'd known Carlisle and Esme for 3 years and have still never met their kids. We'd tried heaps of times but they were busy or i was busy and we sort of just gave up after a while. But now, it was looking like the hospital could open by next weekend if we got the rest of the few doctors we needed. Everything was going great and ahead of schedule.

Alice and i ordered pizza, a meat lovers and a Hawaiian for us to share. We ate it in the room she chose to be hers while she sketched on a piece of paper to see where everything would go. We talked about our live and what had happened during the last 10 years or so. Every time she asked about my childhood i was pretty vague, giving the answers i could without having to go into the horrid story that was the first half of my life.

Alice was born and raised in Philadelphia by her parents, who were apparently still as in love as they'd been when they married. She was an only child and was spoiled as much as she could be on an average wage income. Her dad was an accountant and her mum a stay at home mum who loved to garden. Alice said she'd lived a pretty boring and average life, not much to talk about. I sort of envied her, i would have killed to have had a 'boring life' growing up.

We went to bed about 11, saying goodnight before heading to our respective rooms.

My room was huge. When you walked in, it was to my personal living room. I had a 92" projector with a cabinet filled with movies underneath. across from it was a big grey couch, one of those L shaped ones where it would practically be a bed. Behind it was two doors, one to a spa and the other to my bedroom. In my room, the first thing you saw was my mahogany 4 poaster bed, with cream silk curtains tied to the posts on each corner, a bow tying the sides together around the frame. Unlike those stupid show home beds, mine only had two pillows on each side, black one to go with the black and white coverlet. The coverlet had a big white tree in the middle of it with leaves falling off, a stark contrast to the black background. To me it represented change and i fell in love with it immediately. I a bedside cabinet on each side of my bed, mahogany as well with lamps on top, and mahogany dresser draws on the wall opposite my bed for my clothes. To the side was a door that led to my en-suite which was done is all white and silver. I had a luxury shower with heads on three sides, a toilet and nice twin basins with cabinets and draws underneath.

I got changed into my cream silk pajamas and hopped into bed. I drifted off within 5 minutes.

_"Bellaaaaa. Where are you?" It was him again. Coming to take what i wasn't willing to give. I forced myself to slow my breathing, so that it would be harder for him to find me. I was in the closet this time, behind the few coats and shirts i owned, trying to make myself as small as i could in the hopes that maybe this time he wouldn't find me. Maybe this time he'd just give up and realize i wasn't worth it. Maybe he would stop seeing the fun in the chase and find someone else. That was a terrible though, how could i wish this on someone else? But how could i not want him to stop, and the only way he'd stop is if there was someone else._

_"You know I'm just going to hurt you more the longer it takes me to find you." I knew he wasn't lying. Last time he'd taken 10 minutes to find me and he'd beaten me for 10 minutes longer to make up for it. I'd gone to hospital that time, they'd said I'd fallen down the stairs and he'd said he would kill me if i told them differently._

_"Come out come out wherever you are." His voice was getting closer, probably only a few minutes in front of the closet now._

_"Damn it girl, I'm getting impatient." He was right in front of the closet now. I stilled my breathing, hoping he wouldn't open the door, but just like every other time, i didn't get my wish. The door was ripped open hard, almost enough to break it but not quite, and his hands grabbed me by my hair and ripped me out of the closet. I fell to the ground, sobbing and trying to curl in on myself but he kicked my head, forcing me to look at him. He was ugly, sweat and dirt caked over his skewed features. His nose was crooked and too long, too wide. His eyes too small on either side of his nose and his forehead spanning half his face. He was tall, with long legs but a big pot belly atop of them, at odds with the slimness of his other limbs. He smelt bad, but he didn't care and in his right hand lay a clump of my brown hair. _

_My hand started to go to my head, to rub the spot where my the hair had been ripped out and left my scalp to tingle in pain, before i stopped and dropped in down again. I knew, from previous experiences, that if i raised my hand that high, he'd see it as defiance and beat me harder because of it. _

_He stared at me with twisted lust and with jerky movements, started undoing his clothes. I started scrambling away but he just caught my ankle with one hand and continued undressing with the other. I started sobbing and clawing the ground in an attempt to pull myself out of his crasp, to try get away, but i knew it was futile. He'd been doing it for 4 years, since i was 7, and it wasn't going to stop tonight. _

_He tugged my pajama pants off and twisted me so i was on my back. I tried to keep my legs together but he was stronger than me and still manage to pry them apart. He jammed himself in me with a painful thrust while i tried to get away, but it was useless. He started punching me in the face, which only seemed to make him more excited and make him go even fasted. I cried out, tears streaming down my face, trying to choke me with how forcefully the were barreling down. I clawed at him, trying to cause him enough pain to get off of me but he only went harder, faster. I screamed. It felt like i was being teared into two. The pain was excruciating, almost bowing my body with the magnitude._

_I felt like i was being shaken, but he was still punching me and trying to get his release._

A painful slap brought me awake, making me spring up in bed to see Alice over me.. looking down at me with concern. Looks like she was going to find out about my childhood earlier than expected.

**A/N**

**So that's chapter 2.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
